


Watching Bruce

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint participates in his favourite activity, watching Bruce</p>
<p>Thanks to sharpiesgal for the beta read</p>
<p>For <a href="http://avengers-tables.livejournal.com/">Avengers tables</a><br/>Prompt: surveillance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Bruce

Clint sat at the counter nursing his coffee and participated in what has become one of his favorite pastimes, watching Bruce. Today he was watching as Bruce scrubbed and peeled vegetables. Carrots were cut into neat little graduated disks and red potatoes were diced into neat little squares then both were set aside in a bowl as Bruce displayed knife skills that would rival any chef.

Bruce reached over and filled his mug with fresh hot coffee before returning to his vegetables and expertly slicing each of the two stalks of celery into four strips and chopping them into small bits.

And when Bruce gently ran his hand down the knife to remove all the pieces of celery, he wondered what it would feel like to have that touch on his body. They had been dancing around their attraction for one another for a while now but neither one of them had gotten around to making the first move. Sooner or later they were going to have to remedy that situation. 

Clint couldn't help but comment as he watched Bruce clean and chop three nice size cloves of garlic, "You know that comes in jars already chopped."

"It's not the same. This is fresh and has a much better flavor."

"Picky picky," Clint groused.

"Considering I'm making this for you, you should be glad I'm so picky," Bruce pointed out as he set the garlic to the side.

"I am, I just thought it would be easier for you," Clint said. He'd been sick and Bruce's beef stew was the best comfort food he could think of to make him feel better. 

"Not if I enjoy it," Bruce said as he grabbed a smallish onion.

"Okay," Clint said giving in and wrapping his hands around his mug and taking a sip.

He watched as Bruce deftly scored the onion before chopping it sniffling the whole time with tears running down his cheeks. Reaching out, he wiped away one of the tears. "This is worth it?" Clint asked as he wiped his finger on his shirt sleeve.

Bruce just grabbed his hand and kissed his fingers. "Yes."

"Okay," Clint said as he tugged Bruce's hand across the counter to place his own kiss on Bruce's fingers before releasing his hand with a smile. 

He watched as Bruce went back to his cooking. Chunks of beef were browned with spices in a hot pan with thyme infused olive oil while Bruce pulled out and cut down the larger chunks into smaller bite size chunks. Garlic and onion was added then the celery and when that was ready he added water to fill the deep pan and turned the heat down. 

Clint never moved. He watched as Bruce cleaned up the kitchen.

"You could help you know," Bruce commented draping the towel over the clean bowls in the sink.

"I could, but I like watching you."

"Oh?" Bruce questioned turning to look at Clint. 

"Yeah," Clint said as he spun around on the bar stool and grabbed Bruce pulling him between his knees and taking one of his hands. "You have great hands. I love watching them," he said knowing he sounded totally sappy. 

"Hmmm," Bruce said running his hands up Clint's thighs. "If you like watching me cook you're gonna love watching me do this."

Clint groaned as Bruce ran his hands up and down his thighs, coming close, but not touching Clint’s cock as it strained against his jeans. "I think watching you touch me just might be the end of me." Bruce's deep chuckle went straight to Clint’s cock.

"We can’t have that, we're just getting you healthy again," Bruce said running his fingers down Clint's cheek avoiding kissing him.

"Screw that," Clint said pulling Bruce in for a kiss. "The 'other guy' won't let you get sick. And while we're waiting for the stew to cook, you can show me how talented those hands of yours are."

"Is this what I get to look forward to being with you?" 

"What do you think?" Clint asked as he laughed and leaned back letting Bruce have his way with him. He really did love watching Bruce and watching Bruce's hands on him made it even better. 

"I think I'm going to like it," Bruce answered. "I also think I'm very glad that the stew will take a few hours before it's ready," he added as he ran his hands across Clint's cock and watched as he closed his eyes and moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone industrious enough, the stew being made in the story is the base for a real beef stew recipe :)


End file.
